Ghost Apprentice
by Geardark
Summary: Thanks for this go to  Polterrgeist 'Strange Behavior' pic on Devientart and JohnnyStyle for allowing me to use his character Xero. The Alliance, a group of disowned super powered heroes, have found another like them. A young boy named Danny...
1. Chapter 1

**As always, I do not own Star Wars, Static Shock, Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, Kim possible or anything other than the story and James and Bell, those two are mine. **

**Please read and review... Updates will be random**

An boy about 18 year of age with raven black hair wearing a black shirt and pants with two silver cylinders on his belt, with a black cape that flowed from his back onto the floor with brown eyes.

The hall that he was walking though had windows on both sides and was light in color. Browns and gold were the normal of the hallway. However, the boy had a mission in his head and nothing more and couldn't look at the hall. He was heading to the room at the very end of it. As the boy walked up to the door at the end of the hall, it suddenly opened on its own and he walked in.

"Welcome, General James, have something to say you do?" One of the other generals said seated in his chair. James looked around and saw that all of the council was there as if they were expecting him.

_Of course, they were,_ He thought as he walked around and sat down in his chair. The council room was circular in design with the chairs at the edge of the room that created a roundtable just without the table so the generals could see each other with no problem.

"Yes, Master, and as you all know of by now, I have discovered another of our kind,"

"Yes," Another master said. This one was an older woman wearing the robes of ancient kung-fu masters with white hair braided into two long ponytails that framed her face. A black small hat topped her head and a brown staff was close by. To her right was a huge bear clad in belly armor with the red claw mark of Master Chu-Hui on it, this was her strongest protector and was always there for her protection only. In truth, while Chu Hui was of an older age, her skills had not lessened by any sort of fraction.

"We are aware of what you have found." She said.

"Then Master Chu-Hui, this will not come as a surprise that I request that I take the boy as my Padawan learner," James said much to the shock of the council.

"Our own council will be kept on those who should be trained, the boy is…"

"Is what? Garth, is what? Is hurt, abused, and like us gifted with power?" James asked turning to look at the raven haired boy wearing a blue and black suit.

"The boy does not want our help" McKnight said. A halfa, similar to James and Danny, but was half human, half hawk. The white wings that he had grown from when he was a kid were laid almost flash to his back, but James and the other masters could see it.

"He has a home, a friend whose family has already informed the Alliance that they are more than willing to help young Daniel."

"But for now long," James asked. "His powers are dangerous if he doesn't train to use them and worst I feel that the lasting effect of what those monsters put him though will not allow him to heal," He finished looking at the council members, hoping another would speak for young Daniel.

"I doubt if what his parents did to him is that troubling"

"I do not think you do, Kang, you were not there when I went to talk to him about it," James said remembering that night.

Flashback: A few hours ago

A young boy about 14 years of age was hiding from his parents as he run into the furthest corner of the living room. The two people who he was hiding from were both dressed in jumpsuits. One was a female and had blue on; the other was a large male and was wearing orange. The female had a needle in her hand while the male had a bat in his. The boy gasped as he saw them closing in on him. The man swings his bat over his head and the boy expected pain, but after several seconds, nothing happened.

"You both are under arrest for child abuse charges, surrender now or less," A voice said as the boy opened his eyes and saw a boy holding back his father from his attack and three men clad in white armor pointing weapons at his mother and father. The woman just smiled sweetly at the hiding boy.

"Danny, tell them that we're just going to play ball like an normal family"

"Shut you worthless mouth, Mrs. Fenton or I will order Cody to remove it. We have more than enough evidence to convict you and your husband."

The woman hissed at that as the boy who spoke then forced the bat out of Mr. Fenton's hands and then looked at them both. "Daniel, are you ok?" He asked kneeing down to Danny's level.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"DANNY!" A new voice said as Tucker ran in seeing the crashed in door and then running over to Danny. He had seen everything, from the threats of Danny's parents to the Alliance's saving him.

"Are you ok, man,"

"Cody, get Daniel and his friend out of here and arrest these two," James said as he looked at the bat and saw a hint of blood with green mixed in. He arched an eye-brow at that as two shadows moved from the basement and appeared to be two troopers clad in black armor.

"Sir, were you right. There is a portal to the zone here and we found something very interesting. The boy here is like you sir, a ghost halfa," James's eyes went wide with that.

"So, you dare to take blood samples from your own son."

"He is not our son, he is a ghost and nothing more," Maddie yelled at him, "And it is our right to use him to destroy all ghosts…" James had moved so quickly that no one could have seen him and punched Maddie right in the chest throwing her against the wall.

"Mads," Jack yelled attempting to break free only to get shock by the trooper holding him.

"Have you or your husband ever met a ghost before and animal ghosts do not count." Neither of the two talked,

"No, then how in the world could you know what a ghost really is? You have no right to destroy anything, human." James hissed at them. "How do you know?" Jack asked. James started to laugh,

"If you think that your son is the only one of his kind, then you were wrong," A clear blue ring appeared at his mid line and expand across him revealing a boy with white hair, silver eyes wearing a white shirt and black pants with black shoes. A black Raven with a full moon behind it was on his chest and a sense of power beyond anything that Danny had ever sensed came from him.

Jack and Maddie gasped as they looked at the ghost, but then hissed. Suddenly Jack broke out and ran over to Maddie freeing her as well. The troopers aimed their weapons and aimed but James's raised hand stopped them from firing. Jack and Maddie immediately pulled out anti-ghost blasters from who knows where and aimed at James.

"Dude look…" Too late, Jack and Maddie had fired, but suddenly the two blasts stopped in mid air. Jack and Maddie looked on in shock as James started to laugh,

"You truly have no idea who or what I can do," He's hands glowed green as did Jack and Maddie. They screamed as James picked up them and then knocked them out. "Troopers make sure that they do not escape this time,"

"Yes, sir," The troopers said as they bind Jack and Maddie's hands and feet up. With that, James turned to the dark armored troopers.

"Get the portal and all research in that lab and then destroy it."

"Yes, sir," The two troopers said in a dark, smugly voice as they laughed and headed down to the lab.

"Cody, let's get Daniel to the medical bay of the ship,"

"Sir," Cody said as he pointed at Danny and Tucker who were both looking at James shocked. James sighed and then turned human and said

"Did you really think that you were the only one like you?"

"Yeah, I mean…" Danny suddenly groaned and then collapsed. James, Tucker and Cody grabbed him and stopped him from getting the floor.

"Cody," James hissed. "Yes, sir, _Accelerator_, we need a beam out."

"Sir, yes, sir," A controller onboard the Accelerator said as James, Cody, Tucker and Danny suddenly vanished in a bright light. It was after that, that James had told the ship to head directly to the Alliance Temple.

End Flashback:

"And Virgil, Richie, he is like us. A person who was given powers he didn't want and that he had no hand in at all. Doesn't our order, our way of life, the Jedi Order, say that all those that have been betrayed and hurt and hated only because they have powers will be allowed in the Alliance, into our life as Jedi or am I wrong?" James yelled at the council of 13, the high generals and masters of the Jedi Order, and the council that would decide the fate of young Daniel. Master Kang and Master Yoda, the two high masters of the council both looked at James as they thought. Several minutes passed without a word from the two and James was beginning to worry,

"If I must I will train the boy without the approval of the council." He finished causing the two commanders that were standing on either side of his chair to look at him shocked. Unlike many of the council, he was the only one that actually used the army and to the fullest extent having many commanders and clones under his command.

The other masters, like the commanders, were equally shocked. General James was one for playing loss on some of the rules but never for the like of him would he go against the council, this was a serious matter. Master Yoda looked over at Master Kang who was looking directly at James. The two had been in a staring contest since James had opened his mouth about taking Daniel as his apprentice.

Suddenly, Kang sighed and then turned to Yoda, nodding at him. Yoda nodded back,

"My own council I will keep on who will be trained, James, remember that, but the council agrees with you on this matter. Your apprentice the boy will be." James's eyes went wide with happiness

"Thank you, my masters." Yoda and Kang smiled and nodded and then turned to the others.

"If that is all, I will call this meeting to an end, may the Alliance be with us all," With that, the other masters and James began to leave the council room. James sighed as he left and then headed to where his flagship was to see young Daniel.


	2. A Apprentice?

**Don't own Hellsing, Star wars or Danny Phantom again...**

**Chapter 2 begins now**

Tucker was looking at the sleeping form of his best friend, seeing how many of the cuts and bruises were healing already. He was about to change the wash-cloth when suddenly Danny woke up with fear in his eyes.

"Wait, what? I didn't…"

"Danny, calm down, it's just me," Tucker said as he handed his hand on Danny's shoulder and forced him back down on the bed.

"Oh…sorry, I…"

"Man, Danny, I wish you told me sooner. I could have done something…"

"How, they are my parents."

"Parents do not treat their children like that, young Daniel," A new voice said as they both turned to look at him.

"General James thanks for your help." Tucker smiled. James smiled back,

"Think nothing of it, the Alliance core value is to defend those that can't defend them. Which speaking of that, Daniel, you should have told someone a long time ago"

Danny looked down at that, "But they are…"

"Daniel…Danny, does any parent have the right to attack you, struggle you, and then take forceful blood samples of you?" James asked allowing his eyes to turn silver.

"Well, no, but…"

"There are no 'buts' in that case at all." He then placed a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder. "I know what you are going through. My parents attempted the same thing when they discovered my abilities." He said as he went ghost. Danny's eyes went wide at that,

"So I am not the only one like me out there?"

"No, there are five others actually if you can believe that," James said as he changed back into his human half.

"Where are Danny's parents anyway?"

"Until the Council decides what to do with them, they are on the detention level." James said softly.

"May I go see them?"

James looked at his apprentice like he was nuts. "For what reason, my apprentice"

"Excuse me,"

"Forgive me, Danny, but the council has allowed me, if you want to, to be your master and to train you in the ways of the Alliance. It is fully up to you, but still why do you want to see them?" James asked, "And do not attempt to lie, Daniel, my powers with my ghost half have granted me many useful abilities." He finished as Danny looked at him shocked.

"I want to see them one last time, before I begin my training I guess you could say," He said as he rubbed his back only to hiss in pain.

"I would not, you are still very hurt, my apprentice and unfortunately as your master, I will not allow you to go or do anything until you are healed. So, please listen to me. I do not want the paperwork or the headache that filling out the paperwork of how my apprentice died under my watch under my belt, especially since I begged the council to let me train you."

"But what if they decided to do something with them before I'm healed?" Danny asked him. James immediately started to laugh much to the annoyance of Danny and Tucker.

"Oh, forgive me, my very young apprentice, but one thing you must learn is, while I play loss with the rules from time to time, this is my ship, my command and nothing happens without my knowing of it." James said as he stood up. It was then that a deep dark voice started to laugh and a man wearing mainly classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape. He also is wearing a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed red sunglasses with goggle sidings. He's gloves have five pointed seals on them which may limit personal use of his powers.

"Alucard, I hope you have completed your mission, if you are interrupting me."

Alucard smirked, "Of course, my master. Your new portal is on-line…"

"And connected to the main systems?"

"Of course," Alucard said.

"Then tell the bridge to make haste, we have spent enough time here at the temple and I must return to Amity Park before the sun sets." James said standing up.

"Of course, my master" Alucard bowed and then turning black vanished in a black sea of eyes and mouths. James had heard Danny and Tucker tense when they saw that, but just smirked

"I would not worry about Alucard, he is loyal to me and soon to you as well my apprentice." Danny looked down sheepishly with that. "Mr. Foley, may I speak with you in private?" James asked as they felt the ship move out of its docking port.

"Oh, ok," Tucker then looked over at Danny. "I'll be right back, ok,"

"Yeah, go, I'll be fine," Danny smiled at him as Tucker nodded and then followed James out of the bay.

Tucker followed James until they stopped in front of an elevator and Tucker asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"We'll talk inside the elevator," James said as the doors opened and the two walked in. When the doors closed, James deactivated the internal cameras and intercoms.

"Mr. Foley, I thank you for all that you have done for young Daniel, but now it is time for you to return home."

"What?" Tucker asked shocked as James sighed,

"I promise you I will take care of Daniel, but you have a family and a life there in Amity Park and I cannot force you to come with me or Daniel."

"You don't have to. I called my parents and told them everything." Tucker said causing James to cross his arms.

"And"

"And they are more than willing to allow me to come with you and they can come with me if you require them to."

James thought about it just as the doors opened and the bridge of his ship was shown to Tucker.


	3. Return to Amity

"Wow," James smirked,

"You like, I presume?" The bridge was split into two parts. In front of them was the war room. In the center was a hologram projector that was projecting a 3d image of the _Accelerator_ and all of its surrounding. On either side of that were huge grid sonar devices that glowed blue in power.

The walls were covered with computers that allowed access to all the systems of the ship, clones clad in either white armor or blue jumpsuits manned all of them. Beyond the war room was the bridge.

The bridge was circular with 10 stations and 2 crew pits in it. 2 stations were in the front of the bridge and the rest were on the walls.

They were for weapons, shields, navigation, while the crew pits were for communications and other systems. In the center was the commander's chair, a control chair, which controlled the main weapon of the ship.

Beyond that was the view screen that showed Tucker and the command crew the skies and everything below the Accelerator as it continued on its course.

"Is this an XP sensor system?" Tucker asked as he ran over to a console and looked at it, much to the annoyance of the clone who was stationed at it. James chuckled as he walked over to Tucker.

"It started with that, but I made a few changes. This whole ship is running on very unique open-source software. This is the most customized ship you will ever find. I have unique knowledge about ships, spacecrafts, space travel and flight in general I guess you can say, but back to the matter of Daniel."

"Oh, what" Tucker asked turning to look at James. James sighed,

"Sir,"

"Yes," James said turning to see another clone that was wearing a white doctor uniform with black hair and green eyes.

"Yes, Carlson," James repeated.

"I wanted to give you the full report of Mr. Fenton, if this is not a bad time."

That caught Tucker's attention, "What is wrong with Danny?" James looked at him and then returned to Carlson and nodded,

"Right, sir. Well, other than a few deep bruises and cuts, he seems to be fine, except…"

"Except…what" Carlson sighed

"He is far too skinny and short for someone he's age. I have give him some medicine including some Ecto-power **(Ecto-Power is the name of the Ecto-dejecto that the Alliance made)**, but it seems that the accident that gave him his powers killed his growth hormones." James muttered under his breath,

"Of course it did and his parents didn't care. Is there anything else?"

"No, thankfully, sir" Carlson said. James then started to pace as Carlson and Tucker watched and waited.

"Cody,"

"Yes, sir," Cody said coming into the war room from the bridge.

"How far are we from Amity?" James asked.

"About three hours, sir, we do need to refuel when we land through," Cody said. James nodded to tell him to leave and then started to pace again, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"The council has placed young Daniel and everything involving him in my care. I'll think about it, Mr. Foley, but I will be meeting with your parents before I decide. Building a Jedi Praxeum in Amity will take…"

"A…what" Tucker asked confused. James looked at him confused until he realized what he had said.

"Oh," He blinked, "Forgive me, Praxeum is the codeword for a Jedi Temple, but we will discuss that later. I don't want to keep you away from your medical bay, Carlson. May you take Mr. Foley back down there?" James asked.

"Of course, sir," Carlson said as he and Tucker started to walk to leave. The hissing of the door that closed behind them told everything that they had left the bridge.

After Tucker left, leaving with Carlson back to the medical bay, a voice said

"I thought you said they you would never take an apprentice, sir." James looked over to see that Cody had eavesdropped on the conversation and had not gone back to the bridge after he was called for. James glared at the Commander for a second, but then smirked.

"I never thought I would encounter another like me and this one needs our help." Cody smiled at that.

"And that is one of the many reasons that I am proud to be your commander." James rolled his eyes at that and then started to leave.

"When we arrive, you may land and refuel. It'll be too late to meet with the Foleys anyway."

"Yes, sir," Cody said.

"I assume I'll be in the medical bay for the rest of the night, goodnight," James said.

"Goodnight, sir," Cody said as he watched James faze through the door not waiting for it to open at all. Cody rolled his eyes at that as he returned to the bridge.

Meanwhile:

As James headed back towards Amity Park, Master Kang and Chu-Hui were walking through one of the hallways in the temple.

"Are you sure that your former apprentice is ready for this responsible?" Kang asked. It was Chu-Hui's deciding vote that allowed James to train Danny.

"Yes, I am sure. He is ready. I agree with him that Daniel needs our help and most importantly his and I am shocked that you were going to make him return the boy." Chu-Hui said shocked at Master Kang as she started to walk off. Kang sighed,

"Who says I was going to?" That caught Chu-Hui's attention. She slowly turned around and slamming her walking stick down on the ground hard, creating a few craters where it hit said,

"Then why did you do that?" Kang just smiled,

"Because I wanted to know just how far James would have gone."

"To defend young Daniel, you are crazy," Chu-Hui said as she turned back now,

"No more than you." Kang said as the two continued on their walk.


	4. A Nightmare and the issue of Trust

**Flashback: Two months ago**

Danny, a young half ghost, came into the school, Casper High, with a black eye, cuts on both of his cheek and a nasty bruise on his cheek. A look of fear and dread was clear on his face though. He was walking through the city, hopeful not to find his parents or any ghosts that would more than willing to attack him.

He gulped as he heard footsteps and immediately run into an alleyway. He waited for a few minutes and nothing happened. He exhaled, but then tensed. He was more than halfway to school, he just had to get through the street and he'll be there. Gulping and gathering his courage, he ran out of the alleyway and towards the school. Unfortunately, he had run right into his parents.

"Danny," Jack smirked as he aimed his blaster at him. Danny paled and then started to walk backwards.

"Don't ever move, you hear me," Another voice said as Danny turned and saw his mother behind him. He was surrounded and from the looks of the two faces, he knew he was in trouble…

**End Flashback:**

"No, don't wait. I'm still you're son…right. No!"

"Danny!" Tucker and James yelled, gently waking him up.

"Wait…what?" Danny yelled as he woke up in a shock.

"Dude, are you ok?" Danny slowly nodded.

"No, you're not. Now long have these dreams been occurring?"

"Uh…" Danny really didn't want to answer and he didn't really know anyway.

"That's good enough," James said as he then leaned against the wall thinking. Danny watched in confusion, but then looked over at Tucker.

"Man, dude, you need to get some sleep."

"But,"

"No, buts" Tucker said, "Get some sleep" He finished as Danny sighed and then leaned back done. It wasn't long until he was asleep again. However, it was less time for him to start to have another nightmare.

"Danny," Tucker said as he attempted to wake Danny up.

"Wait," James said as he went ghost. "I'll deal with it,"

"Alright," Tucker said having an idea what James was planning. With that James fazed into Danny and into his dream. James groaned as he wills himself invisible as he landed on the ground. He looked around after that and smiled. _So, this is Daniel's dream. It's realistic, a little too realistic. _He groaned knowing that if he didn't find Danny in time, he could die. He immediately flew up and attempted to find Danny's energy.

It wasn't long until he found him and teleported right where he was. However, the sight made his heart drop. Danny was backing away from his parents in fear. He was wearing his red winter coat to hide his cuts and bruises, but James could feel the fear coming from him. James hissed, he couldn't attack them, but he had to help.

Smirking, he turned into red smoke and moved to surround Danny. Danny gasped, but James said from the fog,

"Relax, my apprentice, you're having a nightmare."

"James," Danny asked confused.

"Only you can stop it. This is your mind. You have the power and the control. You must decide who controls it, your fear or you." James said as he appeared from the fog behind Danny. Danny looked at him and then back at his parents, but fear moved back into him.

"Danny, you must control your fear. I swear and promise that your parents will not harm you again."

"Oh, please. He's lying," Maddie said as Jack aimed his anti-ghost weapon and fired right at Danny. Danny gasped, but before the blast could hit him, it bounced off a solid glowing blue beam that had appeared in front of Danny. "James," Danny said seeing that James had moved to defend him.

"I can only do so much. It is you that must defeat your fear."

James then threw his light saber to Danny.

"You are strong. Use your strength and courage to defeat your fear." James said as he jumped to land behind Danny and watched and waited. Danny swung the light saber around confused, but then took a stance holding the light saber in both of his hands for defense. _Interesting, he has a natural form II stance, let's see what else he can do._ James thought as Danny looked at his parents who were both laughing at him. "Are you really willing to attack your parents?"

"You are not parents, not mine, not anymore." Danny said as the scenery changed from Amity Park to somewhere in the ghost zone. Jack and Maddie gasped at that, but then growled and charged at Danny. Danny sighed as he bought the light saber to defend himself and then jumped and brought the sword down, creating a huge crater in the 'floor' of dream, causing Jack and Maddie to fall into it.

Danny was breathing heavily after that_. It must have took him a lot of power to do that_, James thought as he saw Danny smile and turn to look at him. James smiled back and nodded, but suddenly behind Danny a huge monster that was surrounded in darkness and had red eyes. _His fear,_ James thought worried. Danny gasped as he looked at it,

"Why do you continue to fight? You're nothing but a ghost and that is all."

"No, Danny, do not listen. You are more than a ghost, you are a human and better a hero," James said using his power to show some of Danny's memories about his heroism. Danny gasped as the memories of hundreds of battle sand times he protected everyone played in front of him.

"So, what" The monster said in Maddie's voice. "You have no friends,"

"I beg to differ," James said allowing the memories that Danny had about his friendship with Tucker and some of his own about the Temple to play in front of Danny. Danny smiled as he saw his memories and the temple for the first time.

"He's right, my master is right." Danny said as a huge smile appeared on his face. "I am a person and a ghost. I am a hero and I am welcomed. And I am not afraid of you anymore." The light saber's blade had increased as Danny pumped more and more of his power into it, creating a blade almost three times his height. Danny brought the light saber above his head and then jumped with all of his strength bringing the light saber right down on the monster, slicing it into two.

The creature screamed in pain as it was destroyed, revealing another Danny who was cowering in fear and wearing all gray. _The embodiment of Danny's fear,_ James thought as that Danny looked up at the real one and then vanished, disappearing. Danny sighed as he saw that and then looked up at his master. James looked up at him, a smile on his face as well, and then nodded. With that, the scenery started to melt causing the dream to end.

Tucker was watching as Danny's shaking calmed down and then stopped. He smiled as he saw the gently breaths coming from him. General James must have broken the cycle, Tucker thought as he watched Danny slowly wake up. James faxed out of him with that as Danny sat up.

"Hey, man, you ok?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, thank you," Danny said looking at James who had turned back human and saw leaning against the wall again

"For what? You are the one that defeated your fear." James said as the three moved into an uncomfortable silence. "I must say," James said attempting to break the silence after some time, "I am confused about why I am barely sensing your power,"

"Huh," Danny and Tucker asked confused.

"Well, in your dream, Daniel, the power you showed was impressive, why am I not sensing it now?" Tucker looked over at Danny, who was looking at the ground.

"Mmm, if I have to guess it's because Danny hides his power."

"Ah, well," James said as he thought for a while.

"We'll have to fix that," James said as he turned to a trooper and whispered something to him. The trooper nodded and then walked off,

"So, do you have any questions for me?" Tucker smiled and immediately started to ask about the Accelerator, from shields to computer systems to even the light saber on James's belt. James chuckles a little as he answered the questions as honestly as he could.

"Why don't you answer him completely?" Danny asked

"Because my ship is a warship. Some of the information is dangerous in the wrong hands and I will not put my men in that sort of danger." James said as the trooper from before came back with a cot, two pillows and blankets. "What is this for?" Tucker asked pointing at the stuff.

"Mr. Foley, there are no more rooms in this ship and it'll be too late for you to return home when we arrive at Amity."

"So, I'll have to sleep here?" Tucker asked remembering that he was in a hospital.

"I will be too," James said as he handed Tucker the cot. Danny watched the two as James helped Tucker but then sighed

"Why are you doing this?" He breathed out.

James sighed when he heard that. Tucker was about to say something when James stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. Tucker looked over at James confused, but James just said

"I'll handle this,"

"Ok," James sighed at that and then turned to Danny,

"You don't trust me, do you?" Danny didn't look at him and mumbled a little under his breath. "Yeah, I thought so,"

"Well, it isn't that I…"

"Relax, Padawan, I didn't and still don't think I have earned your trust," James said as Tucker sat down on the seat and fell asleep. Danny chuckled a little at that, but then James continued,

"No gift is more precious than trust, and no gift is harder to receive." James said.

"And is that what you want?" Danny asked looking at James angry.

"No," Danny arched an eye-brow at that,

"Then what…"

"I want you to consider giving me one chance, one chance, to gain your trust and nothing more." James said as he set the pillow and blanket he had gotten down on the medical bed next to Danny.

"That is all." James continued as he lay down on the bed, "You have the rest of the night to think about it and if you need more time. I believe I will be remaining in Amity for at least two months or so, so take all the time you need. Mr. Foley's parents are more than willing to take care of you in Amity." Danny looked at the ground again with that. James sighed,

"Whatever you decide I will honor and agree with. The Alliance and I are not ones to force someone in when they do not want to." With that, he rolled over facing away from Danny. Danny didn't say anything as he watched and waited for James to say anything else. However, it looked like he wasn't going to…at all. The gently breaths that came from James told Danny that he had fallen asleep.


	5. Bell, the Jedi Knight, and her story

**I will have an warning in this chapter. This story of Bell has some T rated stuff, the reason why the stuff is rated as such. So be warned now.**

Danny looked at the sleeping form of James thinking about what he had just said.

"Did James fall asleep?" A voice asked causing Danny to tense and look to see a pale, almost white, skinned girl about 18 years of age with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants. The black smaller then usually cylinder on her belt told Danny that she was another Jedi but what was that whip on her belt? It matched the design of the cylinders, but…

"That is just like him, especially since he picked his favorite bed in the medical bay." The girl chuckled as she walked over to James and smiled when she saw that he was asleep. She gently tucked him in and then sat down next to him on the bed facing Danny.

"May I get you anything?"

"Oh, ah…" Danny said hoping that she hadn't noticed him staring at her. "Do you have hot chocolate?" The girl smirked. "Of course,"

With that she stood up and then left the medical bay through the door directly in front of where Danny's bed was. Once she was gone, Danny looked over and around the medical bay. Looking at James, Tucker, who was sleeping on a cot nearby and then at his bed.

_How in the world did my life turn from horrible to so good? _He smiled. _I guess I do have good friends._ The hissing of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw the girl come in with two piping hot mugs of hot chocolate and a big bag of…

"Are those marshmallows?"

"Yup, would you like one or two?" The girl smiled as she pressed a button on the side of the bed, making a small table rise up from the floor. Danny smiled back. It had been so long since he had marshmallows or hot chocolate. "Oh, two,"

"Two, it is," She smiled as she sat the tray on the table and then popped the two marshmallows in Danny's drink and handed it to him.

Danny smiled as he took the drink and then slip it down happily. "So you are Master James's new apprentice?" The girl smiled as she took a slip as well. Danny nearly choked on his drink and then looked up at the girl.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, something you have to learn is that not many secrets remain secrets around here." The girl smiled. "The infamous General James taking an apprentice" She chuckled a little, "It shocked even me and I have been with James for a long time now,"

"Oh," Danny said as he looked down at drink.

"May I ask what your powers are?" The girl asked.

"If you tell me your name,"

"Oh, did I forget about that?" The girl asked shocked. "Sorry, my name is Bell, I'm a Jedi Knight." Danny smiled as he shook her hand,

"I'm Danny and I…well, it's easier to show then tell," He said as he went ghost.

Bell's eyes went wide for a second, but then smiled

"Well, that explains it. You're just like James, interesting." Bell said as she looked down at James and saw that he had moved a little closer to where she was, sitting almost on the edge of the bed. She smiled at that and then looked at Danny, who was still in his ghost form and drinking his hot chocolate slowly. Bell then saw him move to grab another marshmallow and she smiled. Suddenly the marshmallow started to float on its own and then landed right in Danny's cup. Danny looked up at Bell confused,

"I have the power of telekinesis, I always was able to move things with my mind." Danny smiled at her,

"That's awesome,"

"Yes, I think so as well," Bell smiled at him. Suddenly she gasped and looked down to see that in his sleep, James had wrapped one of his arms around her waist. She blushed as Danny looked on,

"So, are you two dating,"

"No," Bell said sadly.

"Really, because it sure looks like it" Bell shook her head, while her face became very red.

"Never mind, so what have you decided?"

"About?" Danny asked taking another slip of his hot chocolate.

"Whether you want to be James's apprentice?" Bell said as she took a slip of her hot chocolate as well.

"Oh," Danny said as he turned back human and looked at the floor again.

"I don't know, he had helped me, but I'm not sure if I can trust him." Bell looked down at James at that and then said softly.

"Trust me that is something you don't have to worry about."

"How do yo know?" Danny asked. Bell sighed,

"You know I first showed my powers to my grandma, she loved them, but told me to keep them hidden. I loved her with all of my heart. My parents were ok, but were barely around. My grandma really raised me and even taught me how to sew and use my powers to do it."

**Flashback: Ten years ago**

A younger Bell was looking at the beautiful black dress that was on a dresser maker's dummy and only halfway completed. She smiled as her hand glowed white and a needle with a thread floated up and then a white sleeve followed it and connected to the dress, the needle and thread then slowly connected the two together.

Bell was starting to breathe heavily as she used her powers to do that, but then relaxed when she finished. The dress was long formal that was black and white and was most special because of the very fine thread that her grandmother had given her.

"You are doing very well. I'm certain that your dress will be the best in all of the third grade and the prettiest girl there." An older voice said as Bell looked up to see her grandmother walking in with a tray of a cup of tea and a punch of orange juice.

"You're my grandmother, you're supposed to think that," Bell laughed and smiled at the woman as she took the orange juice. The woman laughed as she nodded to agree.

She had long white hair that didn't look all the gray or weak. Very few wrinkles were on her face and black eyes shined with pride for her granddaughter. Her tastes were blacker than anything else, but Bell loved her all the same. The two soon were talking and laughing about everything that had happened so far as Bell enjoyed even moment with her grandmother.

**End Flashback:**

However, soon Bell frowned. "However, she didn't have much longer. I didn't know at that time, but she had breast cancer. She had been fighting it for years, but not too long she lost." Bell said sadly as a few tears fell from her eyes. Danny didn't say anything as he listened.

"After that, well, my parents didn't like my love for sewing. My mother said this 'A Hayward's place is not to sew but to have servants who do that.'" Bell shook her head. "However, I loved it too much to stop. I just kept it hidden. It was when I was 14 that everything fell apart. I didn't know at the time but it seems my grandmother was a member of the Alliance and gave me a comlink and said 'Keep this on you at all times and if anything happens, press the button but only if it is an emergency.' I didn't know what it was, but she made me promise her so I kept it. After she died…well, things went bad to worst. My mother left soon after that, leaving my dad is almost no money. I had made some clothes and sold them to pay for some of the bills. However, something happened."

**Flashback: 4 years ago:**

Bell was sitting in her room with another dress makers dummy in front of her. She was looking at it as she levitated some papers with dress designs on it as she attempted to find out what to do. Suddenly, in a bang the door opened and Bell gasped as she turned to see her father and his friend. The two men had gasped when they saw the float pieces of paper, but then the friend yelled,

"She's a witch". Bell had to leave, she, using her power, threw all the papers at them and then jumped out of the window and landed gently on the ground. However, soon the two ran out of the house and chased after her.

**End Flashback:**

"I was so scared," Bell said as she felt James tighten his grip on her. "They were armed and many bullets went right past me as I ran." Danny was shocked by what she had said, but was confused what it had to do with trusting James, but waited.

"I used the comlink and was lucky that two Jedi were in the city at the time." Bell shook her head as she remembered what happened. "I had ran down an alley and tripped on something and landed very hard on the ground. I knew I had cut my knees up pretty badly, however my scream of pain had told my father and his friend where I was. I attempted to run, but couldn't and just fell on the ground and leaned against the wall. It wasn't long until the two came, armed with shot guns and pistols. I was so scared and weak. I was trapped. I heard them arguing with each other, but then a heard a zipper unzip and my eyes went wide. I looked to see my father's friend walking towards me and he looked like he was about to rape me." Bell's voice had gone to a whisper with fear the only emotion in it.

Danny's eyes had gone wide with that and he looked at her worried. He gulped,

"Did he…"

"Oh, no, hell no," Bell said. "It was then that two shadows jumped down from the roof and one kicked my father's friend so hard that the weapon dropped from his hand and his chest had flatted." She smiled, "I saw the person who did it after that as his face appeared from the shadows. It was James and he was looking at the man with hate. He then picked him up with his mind, causing him to glow green and threw him into the wall and then to where my father was, at the front of the alley." Bell said as she remembered what happened next.

**Flashback:**

"Master," James said as he looked at where the beacon was coming from and saw Bell for the first time. _Wow, she's…beautiful… Wonder how she has a comlink, _He thought.

"I see, but we still in battle," Chu-Hui said as she raised her staff and took a stance. Bell's father looked at the two as his eyes went wide. His friend was down for the count and it was then that James saw that his zipper was down. His eyes went silver as hate filled them.

"James, calm down." Chu-Hui said just as Bell's father fired and hit Bell right in the shoulder. Bell screamed in pain as James's eyes went wide as he saw that.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" It was with that, a silver line appeared at his midline and he transformed into his ghost half. _Wow, he's actually pretty…hot._

Bell thought even with her pained filled mind as her hand attempted to stop any blood lost. Chu-Hui sighed as she watched James charge at the man, destroying his weapon, but not his shot gun that he fired a second before James could stop him.

The bullet was heading directly to Bell and would have killed her if James hadn't yelled,

"ALUCARD!" Suddenly in a split second another man wearing a black suit with pale skin appeared in front of Bell and stopped the bullet with his bare hand. James, Chu-Hui, Bell, and her father all looked on shocked at that as James knocked Bell's father out and then looked at the man who he thinks he had summoned.

He then walked over to Bell and placed his hand on her shoulder and allowed it to glow blue. It wasn't long until the wound was gone and the bullet was removed from her and in James's hand as the two locked eyes with each other.

**End Flashback:**

"It wasn't long until I came to the temple after that. James found out that Alucard was his servant and I was allowed to join or not. I joined, I had nowhere else to go anyway and I learned that my grandmother had read about the Alliance and had requested that if anyone happened to her that I would be safe. James and his master made sure of that and well, I can say this. You are lucky to have James as your master. He is brave, loyal, and honest. He is one of the strongest Jedi and knows every last move and power that a ghost can have."

"Really" Danny asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Of course, he had his powers for a while. I'm sure he will teach you all that you want to know with no strings attached." Danny nodded at that. Soon, Danny and Bell finished their hot chocolate, but continued to talk about the Alliance, James and whether Danny should accept.

"Well, it's getting late," Bell said as she removed James's arm and stood up. "You should be getting your sleep," She said as she picked the tray up and started to leave.

"Ok, goodnight," Danny said.

"Goodnight, Danny." Bell smiled as she left. Danny sighed and soon got comfortable and fell asleep not long after that.


	6. James, the Jedi Master and his story

**The next morning:**

"Good morning, sir," Cody saluted as James and Tucker came onto the bridge. "At ease, Cody, and good morning to you, too. May I have the morning's report?"

"Of course, sir," Cody said as another clone handed James a cup of milk. James walked up to the war room hologram projector that activated. Tucker watched as James talked with every commander that he was in charge of that numbered into the 20s. Tucker arched an eye-brow at that as James listened to each commander. He inwardly sighed _I really need another general or someone._ After all the commanders had spoken, James nodded to them and turned the projector off. After he was finished, Tucker asked

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep Danny in the medical bay?" Tucker asked.

"Mr. Foley, he is still healing. I do not want him to move until Carlson informs me he is healed. Besides he does have Carlson and Bell to keep him company and I am hoping this will not take too long." He then turned to Cody,

"Take Mr. Foley down to the hanger, I'll be there soon." Cody nodded as James then walked off and left with that.

Danny was in his ghost form sitting on the bed after finding out that an anti-ghost shield surrounded the medical bay and that after Carlson had found him flying around attempting to get out, he had ordered him to stay in his bed which was causing Danny to pout.

"Oh, Commander, you'll be fine soon but General James gave very specific orders that until I am sure that you are healed and tell him, you are not allowed to leave the medical bay." Carlson said as he took a seat next to Danny. Danny looked at him and then sighed,

"I know,"

"You never really had someone care for you, have you?" Carlson asked suddenly. Danny didn't answer him, but shook his head. Carlson frowned at that,

"Well, better get used to it. We're a family here, we care for each other and as the Chief Medical Officer, I will not lose a man under my watch and will not allow one who is hurt to do more harm to them." Carlson said as he hissed as another trooper came in.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked timidly.

"Rex, what did that bonehead do to himself this time?" Carlson said as he stood up and walked over to the trooper. Danny watched as the two talked and Carlson pulled Rex over to the bed next to him and placed a glowing handheld that started to heal the nasty cut on Rex's arm. Rex sighed as he then looked around and saw Danny for the first time.

"Alright, I give up, who's the kid?" Rex asked turning back to Carlson.

"General James's apprentice," Carlson said. Rex looked at Carlson and then at Danny and then back again,

"Have you been hitting the eggnog a little early?"

"I'm not kidding. General James picked him for his apprentice,"

"Why would the general pick a ghost as his apprentice?" Rex asked just as Danny turned back human. "Oh, now I get it," Rex said as Carlson rolled his eyes. Danny watched the two as Carlson finished leaving no sigh of the cut on Rex's arm at all.

**Meanwhile:**

"I do not understand why you are dressed like that" Tucker asked having seen James walk out with a black top hat, a black suit with a silver tie and a white shirt under the black suit jacket. The pants were black as well. To finish it off, he had a crane with a skull handle on it. James sighed for the sixth time as he looked over at Tucker.

"The Alliance is not really thought of so highly, so being in normal Alliance clothes is not a good idea and this shows most people that they are in the present of someone who has more power than they could ever have or wish to have and…" James twisted off the top of the cane and pressed a button on it. A solid white plasma sword came from it and he sighed

"And the need of protection is always wanted" as he deactivated the light saber and twisted the top back on to the cane. Tucker nodded at that, but then frowned.

"What?"

"Dash and his band," Tucker groaned as he started to turn around until James stopped him.

"Why are you so worried? Besides I want to meet these guys."

Dash and the others of his merry little band stopped when they saw Tucker and James in front of them.

"So, what is this?" He asked as his friends went to surround the two. "So, where's your other friend?" Dash asked as James looked at him.

"Let us pass, we have nothing you want," James said in an echo-y voice that unfortunately caused Dash to laugh,

"Well, well, found another freaky friend, huh," as he looked over at Tucker, who cowed a little. However, James just glared at him.

"I repeat Mr. Baxter, let's us pass by what do you mean by freaks. We're no more a freak then you are."

"Excuse me," Dash yelled. "Pauline has a skill in beauty. You are a football player so what if Mr. Foley has skills different from you. We can't all be the same, Mr. Dash Baxter, now please," James said pushing Dash aside,

"Get out of our way," He finished as he and Tucker started to leave. Dash and his band were shocked but Dash was steaming.

"Oops, did I do that?" James asked looking at Dash who had attempted to punch him, but James had sensed it and moved out of the way, causing Dash to fall right onto the ground. Dash looked up at him, but just saw him and Tucker leave. He slowly got up,

"This isn't over," He yelled, however James either didn't hear him or didn't care because he just continued to walk away. With that, he and his gang left allowing Tucker to relax.

"Man, that was awesome,"

"What using smarts to get rid of them?" He asked as they stopped.

"Yeah," Tucker smiled as James sighed,

"May we," as he pointed to Tucker's home, which he hadn't noticed yet.

"Oh, yeah" Tucker said as he walked up and then knocked. James followed him up the steps as the two waited

"Why don't you open it?" Tucker rubbed the back of his neck a little,

"Because I forgot my keys," James sighed as the two continued to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Foley to open the door for them.

**Meanwhile:**

"So, what is the kid still doing here?" Rex asked. "If I was him, I would want to be walking around at least."

"The general gave orders that Daniel is not to leave until he knows that he is healed." Carlson said.

"Well, he is?" Rex asked. Carlson sighed,

"Yes I was going to tell the general, but he is meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Foley."

"Well, then I'll tell Cody."

"The commander is busy with the troopers and the school admin." Carlson said. "Hawk went with him." Rex looked at him and then stood up.

"Doc, the kid is most likely bored."

"Stay in the ship and bring Bell with you." Carlson said. Rex nodded and then turned to see Bell talking with Danny.

"Rex, what did you do?"

"I got permission to take the commander around." He said to her.

"Why do you guys call me that?" Danny asked,

"Danny, an apprentice is a commander to our troops and by whom?" Bell asked with her hands on his hips. "By the doc" Bell stood up and looked at Carlson.

"He's healed. I didn't have time to inform General James about it." Bell sighed,

"Alright, then if Danny is up for it, then come on." Bell said as Danny stood up and got off of the bed to stand next to them.

"Mmm, before that we need to get you some new clothes," Bell said with her hand on her chin looking at the medical suit that Danny was wearing. Rex had rolled his eyes at that, knowing what Bell had in mind. Danny, however, was completely confused by what she had said,

"What do you mean?"

"We can't have you in cut or bloody clothes, Danny. In fact, I think I have something that will fit you," She said as she left leaving the medical bay causing Danny and Rex to look at each other confused.

"Again, huh"

"Tucker," Mrs. Foley yelled as she opened the door and hugged him tightly.

"Mom," Tucker groaned.

"Tucker, where have you been? Where's Danny?" Mrs. Foley asked. Seeing this as a good time, James spoke up

"Mrs. Foley, my name is James Achak, I thank you and your son for informing me about young Daniel." Mrs. Foley was about to say something, but James continued

"Physical he is healing and safe aboard my flagship. However, mentally is why I am here to speak with you and your husband. May we go inside?" James asked.

"Yes, of course. Do come in," Mrs. Foley said allowing James and Tucker inside.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but this will not take too long," James said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Mrs. Foley, the Alliance council has agreed to allow me to train young Daniel to control his ghost powers, I know that you, your son, and your husband are willing to take care of him, but I must request that you don't." James said.

"WHAT?"

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, I know you are Friends with Daniel, but Daniel is a half ghost. How long do you think your parents can protect him? Or for that matter would even want to protect him?" James asked. Tucker looked at him,

"It happened to you didn't it?" James shook his head,

"Yes, my parents were barely around. I spent time with my friends, all of them crazy but very smart. We were best of friends, like you and Daniel, until I got turned half-ghost," James said remembering the accident.

**Flashback: 11 years ago**

"James, wait up," Carlos yelled as an 7 year old James sighed,

"Carlos, I said you and Casey didn't need to come," He yelled down from halfway up the mountain, while Carlos and Casey were a quarter of the way up. James had been at the caves at the top of the mountain many times now and had set up rock climbing equipment to get up there. It was yesterday that he thought he saw something glowing green from it, but his friends, including Carlos and Casey didn't believe him, and while he didn't care about that, those two wanted to see it.

Though, they weren't all that good at rock climbing like he was. It wasn't long though until the three friends were on top of the mountain and at the entrance to the cave. Carlos and Casey were looking into it for the green light, but couldn't find anything.

"Alright, James if this is a joke, it's not funny," James rolled his eyes,

"Just go in, chickens," He said heading into the cave himself. Carlos and Casey shared a look, but then followed him inside.

It wasn't long until they found a very weird crystal half way into the cave that was glowing green. "See,"

"What is it?"

"How should I know?" Casey asked as James started to walk towards the crystal.

"Whoa, are you sure that's a good idea," Carlos asked "What could possibly happen…" James started to say just as the stone glow brightened and covered him completely as he screamed bloodily murder.

**End Flashback:**

James shook his head to remove the memory from his mind.

"They ran from me. I spent the whole night in that cave until I turned back human but by then…" He shook his head.

"It was too late. My parents hunted me and the place was crawling with the GIW and the Secret Service. If it was not for Chu-Hui, my former master, I wouldn't be here today. Do you understand, Mr. Foley?"

"Yeah, and I'm insulted, I will not betray Danny ever." James looked at him right in the eye, his turning silver. He then looked at Tucker's mother the same way.

"You both speak the truth, but in honestly, I had hoped you would listen to reason. I still have my mission here to finish."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"My mission to Amity was three fold. Take control of Amity, confirm or deny any ghostly happenings and confirm or deny a Red Huntress. Finding Daniel was not my mission. Though I can mark off ghostly happenings off my list, I still have at least a month's work to do."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Tucker asked.

"I had hoped that someone, someone Danny and I trust, could remain here in charge while I train Danny at the Temple."

"What can't you do it here?" Mrs. Foley asked.

"The temple is better designed for what we are doing to do and is far safer than any building on the planet from anyone and anything." James said simply. Tucker was looking down after that biting his lower lip. He wanted to go with Danny, but with that much still to do; he had to help,

"The Red Huntress is actually a class mate at Casper High,"

"Who"

"Valerie Gray,"


	7. James's true mission and an New Ally?

Danny was pouting as he looked at himself in the mirror. Bell had made an apprentice costume if and when James would ever take one. It had the standard A with a 'o' on top for the Alliance, but included the unique GZ of the Ghost Zone that was green in color.

The outfit however included a white cloak that was black on the inside; black boots with a green zipper, loosing fitting black pants and a black shirt were under the white chest armor and shoulder blades that finished the outfit.

"What's wrong, Danny? You look awesome," Bell said.

"This is far too much,"

"Well, doy, this is your mission outfit. You can take off the armor and cloak," She said as Danny looked at her annoyed as he took the cape and the armor off and sighed as he moved around.

"See, it's not form-fitting so that's fine and the colors are perfect for you. I knew that soon James would take an apprentice sooner or later." Danny looked at her,

"Is he that good?" Bell looked at him,

"He's the youngest Master on the council, so yeah he's good."

Danny however didn't look convinced. Bell sighed, "Alright, what are you interested in?"

"Space,"

"Then James's status is like the youngest Captain at NASA's would be." She said as Danny's eyes went wide. "Get the picture,"

"Yeah, wow," Danny breathed out. "I can't really believe that…"

"Is this too much at once, Danny?" Bell asked. Danny nodded,

"You could say that," Bell walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"I know I went through the same thing when I first arrived, but look at me now. Believe me. James is going to be the best Master you could ever have. Now come on, I'm sure Rex is bored by now."

"Ok," Danny smiled as the two left the changing room and found Rex leaning against the wall half asleep.

"Rex, get up and let's go,"

"Yes, sir," He said as the three started to tour the Accelerator.

**Meanwhile:**

James was looking at Tucker shocked, "And you know this now?"

"Her outfit doesn't leave much to desire with her voice and we both saw her transform into the Red Huntress. Danny decided that she didn't know so he didn't blame her." Tucker said as Mrs. Foley gasped.

"Tucker, you should have told someone about that,"

"It wasn't my secret to tell and Danny swore me not to," Tucker said sadly.

"Well, Danny doesn't have a say now." James said as he activated his comlink.

"Commander," He said though it.

"Yes, sir,"

"I have the identity of the Red Huntress, capture her and her father, but do not harm them." James said.

"And who is it?"

"A Valerie Gray," James said Cody nodded.

"Yes, sir,"

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked James sighed,

"The Red Huntress serves Vlad Plasmius…"

"AKA Vlad Masters," Tucker said. James looked at him shocked,

"Plasmius is a half-ghost?" Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, Danny found out at his parents college reunion at Vlad's mansion. Actually saved his dad if you can believe that," He muttered under his breath. James was thinking about this new information. No wonder I never could find him in the ghost zone. _This will make things much more difficult but interesting. I will have to inform the council at once, but_

"Do you think that there is a way to save Ms. Gray, at least so she can join the Alliance?" Tucker looked down at the ground.

"She blames Danny for ruining her life because of a ghost dog that ruined her father's reputation, but I think that if she learns the truth and thinks, she might be." He said.

"Good, then you're coming with me when Cody finds her." James said.

"But what about…"

"If your parents are up for it then you may come with me and Daniel and if they want, they can come as well." James said. Tucker looked at his mom who was smiling, '

"Go, I and your father will get all of our stuff. Master Achak where can we…"

"I'll have a team to come here to help. They'll take you to where the Accelerator is. Relax, they are perfectly loyal and honest," James said as he activated his comlink and told Cody the new orders and the information. Cody sighed as he heard what James said, but then nodded and called the Accelerator to send three Gunships to the Foley home.

"Captain Rex's team please report to the hanger. Captain Rex's team to the hanger," The PA said as Bell looked over to Rex.

"What? I didn't do anything," He yelled clearly faking hurt.

"Just go, I'll continue the tour,"

"Why can't we go with him?" Danny asked. Rex stopped in his walk to the hanger as he and Bell shared a look.

"General James gave orders for him to stay in the ship, Carlson did as well."

"Yeah," Bell said as she thought, "But I think that it would be better for him if he does come with us. He might learn something and fresh air will be good. If there is a problem with it, then I'll take the blame."

"Are you sure, sir," Rex asked.

"Let's just go," Bell said as she and the other two followed her into the hanger.

By the time they arrived, there were three more Gunships there as well.

"Alright, what's going on?" Rex asked as he landed next to those three.

"I'm not sure," Bell said as the three exited and then walked towards the home. There were two troopers stationed at the front who immediately let them in without a problem. However, it was when they entered that they found out.

"Valerie," Danny asked shocked looking at her. "What's going on?" He asked looking around. James, the Foleys, and Mr. Gary all looked at him as did Valerie, but her look was filled of shock and sadness, while she was still in her Red Huntress outfit.

"Well, Danny, I have to say I am very sorry for Valerie hunting you. I had thought after you revealed her to me that I forced her to stop." Mr. Gary said as Danny's eyes went wide and he looked at Tucker who was looking at him sheepishly. He sighed,

"its ok, Mr. Gary, I don't blame you or her, but again what's going on?"


	8. Return to the Temple

"Danny, Vlad Plasmius is her boss. He is very dangerous. We have been fighting for years now. My mission, however, wasn't to find you. It was to find out if the Red Huntress was around and if so, then," He sighed, "To remove her if she was working for Plasmius." Danny looked at him shocked.

"I wasn't going to and since I found you and that you two are friends, I was hoping that Tucker could convince her that she was working for an evil being. Actually shouldn't you be on the ship still?" James asked looking at Rex and Bell. Rex pointed at Bell who gave him a look.

"Carlson said that he was healed and I thought that some fresh air would be good for him." James sighed as he looked at Danny.

"You gave him the apprentice clothes,"

"I told you that I'll get someone in it." Bell smiled at him. James rolled his eyes as he turned back to his apprentice.

"So, you told her everything."

"I am sorry, but my orders were simple. Get her on our side or remove her. The council decided that she was too dangerous."

Danny nodded and then looked at Valerie who was tied to the chair and looking at the ground. "Why is she tied up?"

"She gave us some trouble," Cody said. "It was more for our protection than anything," He finished. Danny just walked up to Valerie and started to untie her.

"Uh…sir, I wouldn't…" James brought his hand up to silence the Commander as they watched.

"Val, I don't blame you, but that dog was not mine. The only thing that came out of that was having another enemy that I didn't want." He chuckled, "And marking off being a dog catcher off the list of what I want to be." Danny said as he freed her. Valerie however didn't look up at him and whispered,

"How can you be forgiving after everything I have done." Danny smiled,

"Because you didn't know. I never told you…"

"And you were always 'Shoot first, ask questions never'" Tucker said as Valerie yelled

"But Danny…"

"But what" He asked. "You didn't know, so I do not blame you," Danny said.

"But Danny, your parents hurt you…I hurt you. If it was me, I wouldn't be so forgiving." Danny just leaned down and brought his hand under his chin and brought her face up to look at him.

"I know, but please Val; I do not and will never blame you." Valerie smiled at him as he smiled back. James smiled at that as he then turned to Mr. Gray.

"So, what is your take on this?" He asked.

"As long as she isn't hunting Danny or another dangerous ghost and tells me where she is, I'm ok with it. I might not like it, but I'm ok with it."

"Well, don't worry. The only reason that Skulker was out and about is that the portal is still active. Once we leave, I doubt if any ghosts return to the city." James said catching Danny's attention.

"What?"

"You didn't know that the portal is the main reason that ghosts would be coming to the real world?" James asked.

"No, I get that, but Skulker…Where is he?" He yelled as he went ghost and looked around.

"In here, sir," Cody said brining up a thermos that was silver and black and had the Alliance symbol on it. Danny relaxed and then turned back human at that.

"Now that I have seen you transform, I'm really shocked I was so obvious," Valerie said shaking her head. Danny chuckled at that. "So, what now" Danny asked James.

"That depends, where is your allegiance, Ms. Gray? With us or with Plasmius" James asked Val as she looked at the ground.

"Did you tell her the truth about him?"

"Tucker actually told me. To be honest, I didn't know that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius until now." James said as everyone looked at Valerie.

"How did you find out about Danny?" Valerie asked. James pointed at Tucker,

"From Tucker,"

**Flashback: One month ago:**

"General James, have your forces arrived in Amity Park yet?" An older man with no facial hair, but of small statue asked as a blue hologram being projected from the center holo-projecter in the war-room of General James's personal flagship the _Accelerator_ a XX Thunder-beam-class Destroyer, as the person in question sighed,

"Yes, Master, we have just arrived. My men are already beginning the landing cycle of my ships." General James said as his commander, a man dressed in white armor with blue marks, walked into the war-room.

"Good, then I expect your report by the end of this week, Master Kang out." The hologram vanished with that as James sighed. No one could ever understand how Kang created the alliance or now he grew the billions of clone troopers that served it for the life of them.

"Commander Cody, what is it?" He asked seeing the commander finally.

Commander Cody saluted James and then said "Sir, our ships have finished the scan of the area. An interesting power source has been detected and it's moving," That caught James's attention.

"And what is this energy?"

"Ecto-plasm," Cody said shocked. James's eyes went wide at that and then he yelled "Get us to where the energy signature is at once,"

"Sir, yes, sir," Cody said as the ship turned and went full speed to where the energy signature was, only to find nothing at all.

"Alright, what is this?"

"I don't know, but the signature disappeared, sir." Cody said. "An energy signature that high couldn't have just vanished, Commander."

"I know, but…"

"Master Jedi," A voice yelled as James and Cody looked to see Tucker running towards them with a shocked look on his face.

**End Flashback:**

"The Alliance council has allowed me to train him since you know that I am half ghost as well." James said as Valerie nodded. "But I still have a lot of work to do here, I hoped that Tucker would remain to finish it here, but he and his family want to come with Danny and me, while I don't want to cause someone to move, they are honest and willing. However, you and your father…Well, I know Danny trusts you both, I trust your father, but you are still far from earning my trust." He said as Valerie looked at him and then deactivated her armor.

"Where exactly are you taking him?"

"To the Alliance temple,"

"Which is?" James smirked,

"The coordinates are only known by those on the Alliance council, I can't tell you or anyone else." He finished.

"Ok, then I'll trust you, but take care of him." Valerie said as James nodded.

With telling Mr. Gray and Valerie the last thing that James needed to do there in Amity, James turned to the Foleys,

"Are you guys ready?" He asked.

"Yup," Mr. Foley said who had arrived to help his wife and son pack up.

"And are you completely sure?"

"Yes, but we will have to look over the school curriculum when we arrive," Mrs. Foley said. James chuckled,

"I'm sure you'll be quite surprise." He then turned to Danny.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." James nodded and then turned to Rex and Cody.

"Then it's time for us to head back to the ship and then the temple. Valerie, Mr. Gray, I leave Amity Park under the command of Commander Gear and you two, I will be back to check in." The two nodded and then with that James, Danny, and the Foleys headed towards the Gunships and headed to the _Accelerator._


	9. At the Temple and meeting new friends

"You will see a lot of that here, my apprentice," James said sadly as Danny turned from looking at the 14 year old whose whole left arm looked red and burned badly as she was led to the medical bay of the temple.

It was the day right after they had arrived with Tucker and his parents and James was giving his apprentice a tour of the temple. "Huh?"

"Humans fear what they do not understand and that, unfortunately, mean us." James sighed as he extended his arms to point at everyone in the hallway of the temple. "And they destroy that what they do not understand and fear," James stopped and then placed his hand on Danny's shoulder as he looked down at him.

"Some, in fact, many of us here have our marks of banishment from our home towns, our love ones and our former lives. Masters, Padawans, it doesn't matter, Danny. Just do not mention it, many do not want to be reminded what happened."

"Ok, Master," Danny said as the two continued to head towards the mess hall through one of the many hallways in the Alliance Temple.

It wasn't long until they walked through the double doors that showed Danny the huge mess hall that had the same color as the temple and had the same warm feeling that the temple did. There were hundreds of teenagers, kids, and some young adults of all shapes and sizes, sexes, and unique appearances talking, laughing, and smiling while Danny was looking around. There was a huge line on one side of the room where the food was.

Droids seemed to be the ones serving everyone though. Above that was a golden statue with a goddess that seemed to be leading the way for change and next to it was statues of Star Destroyers and some fighters. There was a huge stained window that showed the sun shining down on the planet. There were hundreds of tables around the room and Danny saw someone,

"TUCKER!" James looked over to see Tucker talking with Wade, Shego and Kim._ Well, at least they're getting along._ James thought as Danny ran over to them. James smiled as he then headed to the lunch line to get some food for him and Danny.

"Danny," Tucker yelled as the two shook hands. "Oh, this is Wade, you know, the Wade of the Computer Geeks," Tucker said as Danny shook hands with Wade. "Nice to meet you," Wade smiled.

"So, you're James's apprentice," A green skinned woman said sitting next to a red head on the other side of the table. Danny face-faulted,

"Does everyone know about that" He asked.

"Nan, kid, but better get uses to it." The green skinned woman said.

"Ok and you would be?" Danny asked.

"Name's Shego, kid" Shego said shaking hands with Danny.

"I'm Kim," The woman next to Shego said.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Danny" Danny smiled as James came back with two plates of food. One he placed in front of Danny. Danny looked at the pile of food and then at James. "What is this? I can't eat all of this…"

"Yes, you can. Carlson said that you are far too thin for a boy your age and you will want to eat that much when we begin training and the growth hormones treatment."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked. James sighed,

"Have you not noticed that you have remained the same height since the accident or why you haven't had to cut your hair since then?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How could you not notice that?"

"I might have been too busy with the ghosts to notice," Danny said sheepishly. James sighed,

"Well, I will not force the treatment on you, but it would be better if you do. Being short must be getting annoying now." Danny smirked at that,

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Oh, no," Wade said as James looked at him,

"What?"

"He has the same look in his eyes that you do when you're planning revenge on someone." Shego said.

"Hey, no stealing my look, apprentice, it's mine." James yelled as Danny and Tucker started to laugh.

Soon, Danny stopped and then started to eat some of the food.

"So, when do we start?"

"Training, tomorrow, the treatment will be the day after. Carlson wants you at full strength before we begin." James said as Danny nodded as he heard Tucker and Wade talking.

"No way, Jeremie is here as well?"

"Every last super genius is either here or an ally of the Alliance, Tucker. I'm sure they will welcome you." James smiled.

"Speaking about that, are they the ones who created the Alliance?"

"No, that was Master Kang, the leader of the Alliance. You might be able to meet him if you're lucky…or in my case unlucky, because he only calls me in to yell at me." James chuckled. "What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I am the supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Alliance, so usually I'm called in for the more…interesting missions." James smirked.

"And your army is all clones?" Tucker asked as James nodded to agree.

"That must be interesting," Tucker said as Shego shook her head.

"That's what you get for having an army of clones,"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked having heard what Shego had said though she had whispered it to herself. Shego looked at him shocked, but then glared at him and then stood up and walked off. Kim looked at Danny and then sighed and ran after Shego hoping to help her. James sighed at that as Danny looked at him,

"What did I say?" James sighed as he looked at Wade.

"Wade, can you and Tucker leave us for a minute, please."

"Alright, come on, Tucker." Wade said as he and Tucker left the table as James looked at his apprentice.

"You must learn my apprentice. That most of the people here do not want to talk about their past, why they are here, their marks of banishment, which reminds me I will not like when I read the report of that girl we saw in the hallway at all."

"Huh?" Danny asked confused. James sighed,

"I don't have a mark of banishment on me, I am a fighter and the reason I am the Supreme Commander of the army is to make sure that not another of our kind gets their mark," as he looked at Danny.

"But as I was saying, Shego is one who will not speak of her past ever. She dislikes the clone army for a very good reason. She finally told me not that long ago and if you are going to be my apprentice, I should tell you, but you must promise that you will not tell another, ghost, human or alliance member that story." James glared at Danny. Danny nodded with wide eyes knowing that whatever James was about to say was important.

"Alright, then come with me." James said as he stood up. Danny cocked his head at that, but followed him nonetheless.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know. I know James knows why Shego dislikes the clones, but will not tell anyone about it. I'm guessing he's going to tell Danny." Wade said as Tucker looked at him confused.

"But I doubt Danny will be allowed to tell anyone. Besides there's Jeremie, I'm sure you want to meet him." Wade said as the two walked over to the group.


	10. A hint into the mystery of Shego

**I don't own Xerox or the story of her. They belong to JohnnyStyle**

James entered his personal chambers and locked the door when Danny came in. The room had black colored walls and had a bed, a computer area and window that saw over most of the area around the temple. It was amazing with the simplicity in it, yet its beauty. "Alright, this is my chambers. Now you must promise that you will not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise," Danny said.

"Good, well to start. Shego had a daughter," Danny's eyes went wide at that.

"Named Xero," Danny cocked an eye-brow at that,

"Isn't that short for Xerox, if she hates clones then…"

"Yeah, she was a clone of Shego, but she was so more than that. She was more than a copy. She was the bravest, smartest, most beautiful…as Shego was able to say. She was never able to finish. Kim knows the story and was there when she told me and helped Shego tell the story. It started a long time ago, when Shego was still a member of the Team Go of Go city." James said as he sat down in the chair next to his desk.

"Shego would probably never have children naturally, to many risk factors involved with her powers, to many kicks to that area as a teenage and a few other reasons."

"But she found an immature…"

"Daughter, my apprentice, she found a daughter. As Shego says, it doesn't matter now she came into her life that is what she was to Shego, her little girl. At first she was apprehensive after all they, Team Go, had found her in the cloning tank of a facility belonging to a clandestine black ops group. Thankfully, they had wiped them out before they could use Team Go based pre-programmed super soldiers to attack unarmed civilians in whatever state. While they were assisting Global Justice with the cleanup, they came across Xero still in a maturation tube physically aged to about three years of age."

"So, they got her out?" Danny asked sitting as well in the chair nearby. James shook his head,

"Not at first, Hego and Shego had a huge argument about it. He was strongly opposed to releasing her, thinking it was an obvious trap. Mego had no opinion and wanted to leave it up to Betty Director of Global Justice and the Wegos sided with Shego."

"Shego won and they got her out." James laughed a little, but sadly.

"The first thing Xero said when they were going back to Go Tower was 'Mommy' and it was while looking right at Shego."

"That must have been kind of weird," Danny said with his eyes wide. "She would have been around my age at that time," He finished.

"Yeah, and she was scared to hell, but decided she was going to have the courage to raise her. Go Tower is the safest place in Go City and Shego knew she could depend on her Aunt, since she had her partner already had a kid of their own and thought she just follow her mother's example." James shook his head, "It was good, but other days not so much, especially the days she had her growth spurts."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused. James sighed,

"The technology they used to create Xero wasn't that far ahead of what they used to clone that sheep. Xero," James sighed, "Grew up rapidly and erratically."

Danny frowned at that, but James continued, "She was in so much pain every time she grew. Shego couldn't do anything but hold her. Thankfully, Hego came around by then mainly thanks to Xero always saying she wanted to be a hero like him when she grew up by the time her powers activated."

"I take it the scientists responsible for her didn't integrate the powers into her DNA correctly?" Danny said winching a little. James sighed and slowly shook his head sadly

"Whenever Xero would flare up, it actually burnt her. Thankfully, Hego was able to get her to somewhere safe when her powers started to manifest. Shego couldn't even get hear her those times. She was kicking and screaming and yowling out in so much pain. Shego, actually, doubts she even went through half the agony of what she was during her own transformation. She was just thankful there was nothing wrong with her rapid healing ability, otherwise she would have lost her a lot sooner than she did."

Danny didn't say anything as he waited for James to speak again. James was leaning on his desk, his hands holding his head up in deep thought. "In the end, Xero physically only appeared about a year younger than Shego was at the time. Unfortunately as I bet you know, the life of Heroes is never a peaceful one and Team Go was fighting an enemy that could go toe to toe with Hego in a fight. Take a punch from him and not even flinch. It attacked Go Tower directly while Shego was out getting groceries and her brothers were dealing with a group of armed robberies on the other side of town. Her little Xero burnt herself out fighting it, quite literally. Xero used her powers in ways it's even dangerous for Shego to contemplate using them."

"Did she manage to beat the bad guy?" Danny asked. James nodded,

"Shego rushed home as soon as she received the intruder alert on the communication devices they were using at the time."

"So did Mego and the Wegos. When they arrived the villain was subdued waiting for transport to a global justice facility and Xero was lying unconscious in their medical room while her dear aunt tried to treat her while swearing at the medical equipment. Somehow Xero managed to open her eyes one last time and look at Shego and said, 'I'm a hero just like you mommy.'" Danny was shocked by that and was on the verge of crying.

"Now, all that Shego has left of her is a photo, a headstone next to her grandmothers and her teaching degree." James sighed sadly.

"I noticed that Hego didn't come to the rescue as well,"

"Yeah, I think it was the beginning of the end for Team Go, but Shego doesn't talk about what actually happened, but now you have the reason, Danny. Shego cannot go through that again," James said sadly. Danny nodded, but was so shocked that he had hurt Shego so much by simply asking a question.

"I should go and apology…"

"No," James said shaking his head, "Shego doesn't want to talk about it and will not talk about it and you promise not to tell anyone and that includes her."

"You know where the tombstone is, I would like to pay my respects." Danny said as he stood up. James looked at his apprentice and then nodded.

"Alright, I was planning to make a pilgrimage to Go City soon. I don't see what we can't go early." Danny nodded as James stood up and together the two walked towards the hanger of the Temple. The structure of the hanger was simple but elegant. The hanger was built from large sandstone covered by a ribbed roof. High tensile steel support webbing is embedded into the brick walls and the roof lined with blast proof roof plates for protection.

The hanger is not unlike a traditional cathedral in shape with a large central nave-like space bordered by columns supporting the main curved roof. 20 meters in height with a large opening for take offs and landings, running along either side of the nave were tow aisle-like spaces between the columns and the exterior side walls. Alcoves along the aisles contained wall-mounted racks for all sorts of craft.

From N-1 fighters, X-wings, and GUN ships, there were also small, roughly cylindrical shape with an angled front and rear ships, one of which James was walking towards. "What are those?"

"Those are Puddle Jumpers, Danny." James said he opened the rear door and with Danny went inside. The second they entered, the craft powered up as Danny looked around. The design was simple, but still had some elegant in it. The front section contain the cockpit of the vessel with all control functions that were based on crystal technology and neural interface, four seats for passengers and a large view port at the front of ship.

The aft section contains a passenger for up to 12 people, and storage area that was filled with supplies. "The ships have a rechargeable power source, an arsenal of Alliance Drone Weapons and engine pods on both the port and starboard sides." James said as he sat in the pilot's chair.

"Nice," Danny smiled as he sat in the co-pilot's chair. James smirked,

"Yes, I think so too," as he closed the rear door and started the Jumper up. "Flight, this is Jumper 12 requesting permission to launch." James said though the comlink.

"You're clear for launch Jumper 12," A voice said back as James smiled and then caused the ship to launch forward and then out of the hanger faster than Danny thought possible.

"Inertial dampeners and cloaking device equipped. You will have to leave the temple cloaked, so no one finds out its location." James said as he activated the cloaking device as the ship vanished from sight.

"There are that many enemies to us?" Danny asked. James sighed,

"Unfortunately, yes and the location of the Temple is one of our most guarded secrets and now it is yours," He finished looking at Danny. Danny nodded and then looked out of the view port as the ship continued on its way.


	11. The Jedi Achieves

"There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the world or the galaxy" Madame Jocasta Nu, an older human female, but with the ability of telekinesis and telepathically under her belt, said to the Foleys who were both looking at the Archives shocked. The Jedi Archives is a two story chamber consisting of computer shelves known as the Stacks and data rooms filled with computers.

Arranged into four long halls that all met in a large rotunda in the center, each of the halls had a central aisle that ran its length, with several tables topped with computer terminals that were linked to the main index catalog. The second and fourth halls branched off into two smaller aisles as they led to the Holocron Vaults on the outer wall. Off of these main aisles were hundreds of smaller ones that divided the Stacks.

Each of the Stacks contains trillions of bytes of data carefully sorted and arranged into categories and subcategories. At the end of the third hall, elevators on this level led to the analysis wing and the library several floors below.

The great windows overlooking the two stories of the Archives are filled with statues of Jedi brandishing their light sabers and unique powers as if defending the great storehouse. At the center of the Archives is the great rotunda, the access point from while any Jedi could explore the vast chamber. Foot traffic in the rotunda typically entered via the First Hall, generally accepted as the main entrance to the Archives.

A massive, circular chamber, the rotunda's arching doorways stretched to the ceiling, granting anyone in the area a view of the entire Archives room. Terminals in the rotunda allowed Jedi to access any of the four halls, narrowing down their searches to a specific area.

"The First hall," Jocasta said pointing to the hall, "known as the main entrance due to the great, hand-carved wooden doors at its front, contains the great records on philosophy, manuscripts detailing the history of the Alliance and personal journals of many Jedi set aside for review by the future while the Second Hall contains data dedicated to mathematical and engineering sciences, the blueprints of many government buildings is also housed there and the temple's own blueprints as well and at the end is the Holocron Vaults, our most protected secrets are guarded in those."

Mr. and Mrs. Foley looked on in shock as Jocasta continued, "The Third Hall is filled with information on the geography and culture of each and every know planet in the galaxy, including the star maps of interstellar and planetary regions and detailed analysis on specific civilizations are updated and stored here and finally the Fourth Hall, which is dedicated to zoological research relating information on every know species of flora and fauna in the galaxy." She finished.

"Amazing, how could anyone have this much knowledge?" Mr. Foley asked. Jocasta sighed,

"With the help of a few computer geeks, so may I ask why you wanted to look over them?"

"Because our son and Danny will be staying here and we wanted to make sure they do not fall behind," Mrs. Foley said.

"Oh, Danny, you say?" Jocasta asked. "Little James's new apprentice?"

"You know about that?" Mr. Foley asked.

"Mr. Foley, you must learn the most secrets here do not remain secrets for now." Jocasta said. "But on the matter of your son's and Danny's education, rest assured that they will be taught beyond that at any school you could ever find. The Archives are also equipped with private rooms for studying. I remember when young James first came here. He would spend hours studying everything and anything in the Archives, actually increasing the knowledge housed in it, I doubt if he would allow his own apprentice to fall behind in his studies." Jocasta smiled as the three continued to walk through the Archives.

"Speaking of that, is Master James that well known?" Mr. Foley asked. Jocasta smiled at that,

"No more than any other Jedi or Master."

"Oh," They said as they saw a group heading towards them. "Tucker," Mrs. Foley yelled as Tucker looked up,

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure your education will not be hurt while we're here." She said with her arms crossed. Tucker face-faulted at that as Jocasta nodded to Wade and Jeremie.

"Good morning, Jeremie, Wade," She said.

"Good morning, Madame Jocasta," They said bowing a little to her as well.

"Where is Danny, Tuck?"

"Oh, he went with James for something after Danny asked Shego why she hates clones," He said as Jeremie and Wade shared a look.

"Huh?"

"Shego is one of the two most dangerous women in the world and hates to speak of her past and doesn't like the Grand Army of the Alliance and I think James knows why,"

"He does," Jeremie said, "and I bet he's telling Danny right now." He finished.

"But he will not tell anyone," Wade said. Jeremie was still wearing the simple clothe and big glasses that he wore since junior high, had blond hair and had changed from his brown long sleeve shirt to a blue sweater that had the symbol of Lyoko on the shoulders, but was still the same computer whiz.

Wade was mostly the same, but he wasn't as chubby as four years ago and had a few muscles, but was the genius that was when he operated Kim's website. Now the two worked together with the Alliance and have the whole world wired completely.

"Tucker, aren't you going to introduce us?" Mrs. Foley asked.

"Oh, right, this is Wade and Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," They both said. They then turned to Jocasta,

"Madame Jocasta, may we work on the Stacks?"

"Of course, but no more games," She said waving her finger at them. "Master Kang and Master James has lost patience with those,"

"Yeah, yeah," The two said as they walked over to one of the terminals. Tucker soon joined them and then Jocasta turned to the Foleys,

"Is there anything else that you want to see?"

"No, I think we're going to like it here," They both smiled as they left, leaving Jocasta smiling as well.


	12. Paying respects

"We have arrived," James said in monotone. The visits he made to Go City were always quiet, since the Alliance had taken control of the city a long time ago. Team Go were still there and present, but with the Alliance, no criminal dared to come into the city at all.

"Already, wow," Danny said smiling as James slowly brought the ship down in front of a flower shop.

"Yes, wow, but may we?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny said as the two left the ship. Once Danny was out, James pulled out a key chain alarm that caused the jumper to close the ramp and then beep.

"We are very cautious Protectors," He said then Danny looked at him after that. Danny rolled his eyes and followed James into the flower stop. The bell that was connected to the door ringed as James and Danny walked in. The owner looked up at them and immediately smiled.

"Master James,"

"Kaora," James nodded and smiled.

"You're early, but I do have your order," She smiled. Kaora was a blue haired woman with a full hourglass figure and bright green eyes. She was wearing black high heeled shoes, blue pants, a light brown shirt and an apron that was brown as well.

"Actually, Kaora…"

"And who is this?" She asked looking at Danny confused. However, Danny just smiled,

"Names, Danny and you are," He asked holding his hand out to shake. Kaora smiled and shook hands with Danny

"Nice to meet you, but why are you here? Master James would never take an apprentice," James face-faulted at that,

"Kaora, am I really that…"

"Yes, as you said many times." She said as James face-faulted again. Danny looked at the two and then at the ground.

"Danny, relax. I am only, 'kidding' as James says, you. The news that he took an apprentice traveled far and fast." Kaora smirked at him. Danny blushed at that as he continued to look at the interesting floor. James sighed and glared at Kaora, who just smiled.

"Danny, meet Kaora, a Jedi Knight and the 'gardener' as she likes to be called." James said introducing his apprentice to the Knight.

"You're a Jedi Knight?" Danny asked shocked.

"I'm more of a pacifist then a warrior like James, but yes." Kaora smiled.

"I thought that all the Jedi lived in the Temple." James and Danny had talked about what the Temple really was during the trip to Go City. The Temple was made as a place where all Jedi could be safe and where most of them lived. It was a beacon of the Jedi and their only place where they were always welcomed and protected.

"I said most, apprentice, I said most. Kaora is one of the many that don't live at the Temple."

"For good reason, James you look worst for the wear," Kaora said a little worried finally seeing the light, but present rings under his eyes. James just shook his head,

"I just had a long night, nothing more." Kaora looked at him but then sighed,

"Alright, so do you need your order?"

"Yes, as well as another, but this one of white roses." James said as Danny nodded.

"Right away," She smiled as she vanished through the doors that led to the back of the store behind the counter.

Danny looked at James and then back again, "So, what's with the white roses?"

"Red and Green are Kim's and Shego's colors respectfully. Mine is Silver, but since roses do not come in silver, I use red and greens and since roses do not come in black, I think that white would be best for you." James said looking over at Danny who looked like he was thinking.

"I'm guessing that there is more than what sees the eye with Kaora."

"Very good, my apprentice," James smirked. "Her codename is where you can begin. I will not tell you though," Danny face-faulted at that,

"But that's not fair."

"I know, but I will not tell you. You have to ask her or figure it out, it is not my place." James said as Kaora came back in with two bundles of roses.

"Here you go," She smiled as James and Danny took their respective bundles.

"Thank you, Kaora, have a good day,"

"You too," She smiled as the two left.

It wasn't that long until they arrived at the cemetery. "Be calm, Danny, but don't be shocked either." Danny looked at him confused as James opened the gates and the two walked in. Danny looked around and saw that it wasn't that different from the one in Amity…Other than that.

"What in the…"

"Team Go is very welcomed in Go City, but the Team was not without losses. The city decided to set up a section for them in the cemetery with golden gates and a statue of them on top." James said as he walked through the gates, phasing though easily. Danny arched an eye-brow at that as he looked at the gate. It was solid gold and on top was a statue of Team Go a long time ago with Shego, Hego, Mego and the Wegos all smiling with Go City behind them.

"Are you coming?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Danny said as he attempted to push the gate open, but couldn't.

"Phase through it, I do not have the key," James sighed from the other side. Danny pouted at that and then phased thought and joined his master on the other side. James rolled his eyes,

"I thought that since I phased through, you would as well. You and your ghost side are one and the same, young one. That is another thing we must work on." Danny face-faulted at that,

"How much are you actually planning on teaching me?"

"Everything that I know and no, you will be required to know it" James smirked at him. Danny pouted at that, but soon stopped alongside James who was in front of a headstone.

"So, this is hers?"

"Yes," James said as he kneed down in front of it and then placed the roses on it. He then placed his hands for prayer.

"I have come as I always do once a year to remember those that we have lost; those with powers that attempted to protect and help the world and those whose lives are still remembered to this day."

"I stand here to make my promise as I always do that someday soon the Alliance will not just be a place for those that have been hurt, but a beacon for peace." James said as Danny kneed down as well and placed his next to James's. James stayed like that for some time as Danny waited for him to finish. Finally, James stood up and sighed,

"Let's head back,"

"Alright," Danny said as the two turned around and saw Kim and Shego almost right behind them.

"Kim, Shego, I…ah, I…I'm in trouble, aren't I?" James asked sheepishly. Kim and Shego each had a bundle of roses in their arms and Shego actually had tears in her eyes as Kim held her hand tightly. Danny, seeing that this was personal, decided to say,

"I'll go and wait by the ship," James nodded as Danny left not without looking at Shego and Kim for a second and then phasing through the gate and leaving. After some time, James said.

"It is fine. He's out of range," Kim nodded and looked at Shego, who wouldn't look up at James.

"James," She whispered as James waited. "Thank you, I didn't know that you were the one that was…" Shego couldn't finish as James placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Shego, I know I should have asked, but knowing you I thought you would have said no. I am so sorry for her lost. I pay my respect to all that we have lost every year."

"The reason why the roses appear on all of their tombs once a year," Kim said shocked as James nodded.

"Thank you," Shego said suddenly in a whisper, but James heard it and smiled.

"I'll leave you both to pay your respects. By now, I think my apprentice is getting bored." Shego chuckle a little as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Go, I'll make sure that Shego makes up for it," Kim said as James bowed a little and then walked through the gate and found his apprentice by the Jumper.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's just touched, my Apprentice. Shego really didn't have a lot of people who cared for her, but Kim is beginning to help her open up." James said as the two entered the Jumper and he started it up.

"So, what now" Danny asked.

"Now, we return to the temple and we relax."

"Ok,"

"But I wouldn't get used to it. Once Carlson says I can begin training you, believe me. You will not a moments rest," James said as Danny face-faulted. "But don't worry, I will not request more than I know you can do and whenever you want to stop, we can."

"That's good," Danny laughed as James turned the Jumper invisible and then headed back to the temple. Shego and Kim looked up when they heard the Jumper overhead a second before it turned invisible.

"That boy, I'll never figure him out," Shego smiled as she placed her bundle of roses next to James's and Danny's.

"I know what you mean," Kim smiled as she did the same. "Shall we or…"

"I want to stay here a little longer,"

"That's perfectly fine," Kim smiled as she hugged Shego closer to herself.


	13. May the Training Begin

**The next morning:**

Shego was slowly waking up when she smelled something wonderful in her room.

"What is that?" She asked herself as she looked around and found Kim still asleep and a silver dish on the table nearby. Arching an eye-brow she grabbed her green robe and slowly came out of her bed and walked towards it. Igniting one of her hands, she pulled the silver lid off and found two breakfast plates with eggs, bacon, everything and a card near them. Still confused she exhausted her hand and picked the card up and read it. A smile couldn't help but grow on her face.

"What smells so good," Kim asked as she put on her robe and walked up to Shego.

"The breakfast, Danny made for us," Shego smiled as she handed Kim the card. Kim arched an eye-brow at that as she read the card.

_ 'Shego, Kim, this is my way of saying sorry for what I said. Enjoy, Danny'._

Kim smiled, "His handwriting isn't chicken scratch, that's nice."

"If he keeps this up, I might start to like him," Shego smiled as she took the first bite.

"Scratch that, I like him now." She said as she started to eat more of what Danny cook.

**Meanwhile:**

"As you can see, Danny, there are many styles of light sabers and light saber combat. Fortunately, for you, I am skilled in each one."

"Meaning I'm going to have to know all of them?" Danny asked. James smirked,

"Why, of course. The first test to become a Jedi Knight to be able to show that you know all types of light saber combat and defeat your master in that test. A very difficult task for you,"

"What?"

"Don't worry my apprentice. By the time council decides you are ready, you will be ready. That I promise. Now, as I was saying, luckily the styles of light saber combat fall into six categories. Shii-Cho, Makashi, Ataru, Shien / Djem So, Niman, and Juyo/Vaapad, you are lucky enough to be the apprentice of the only master of Vaapad left," James said sadly. Danny looked at him, but before he could say something James continued

"Now, I will not go over the body target zones or the three rings of defense or the marks of contact, I believe by now since you have fought as Phantom for some time," James said as Danny blushed, "You know them by now. Time to begin,"

"So, do I use your light…?" Danny asked reaching for James's light saber only to have James turn intangible and move away from him.

"This is not a toy, young one. It is a dangerous weapon, you will not learn with this," James said showing Danny his light saber,

"You will train with a trainee light saber," He said as another light saber floated over to Danny with a silver glow around it. Danny slowly took it as he looked at James.

"And remember Danny, do not ever take or reach for another Jedi's weapon unless asked or the situation forces you to, am I understood?"

"Yes, master," Danny said a little scared about how James reacted. James sighed,

"I am not mad at you, just warning you not to do it again. Now, you will begin fighting against this," James said showing Danny an orb.

"A ball" Danny asked just as the ball floated up and then fired a beam of light at Danny. Danny gasped and dodged as the orb run over to a mat covered area. He looked at James who was chuckling,

"I would be weary, every feint, every dodge, every block is a trap to the unwary and I promise you that remote will take them." He said as Danny sighed and then walked over to the area as well.

* * *

><p>"Feel, do not think. Think of your light saber as an extension of your own body. Feel your energy flowing from your core into your arm," James said motioning with his arm to where Danny should be feeling his energy after seeing Danny failing against the remote from a few minutes,<p>

"And then into your light saber, creating a dangerous weapon that you control. Now again," James said as Danny relaxed and then held his light saber up for defense in the normal Jedi Ready stance against the remote one of the few things that James had taught him so far.

The remote was fifteen centimeter in diameter covered with maneuvering thrusters, laser emitters, and sensors. This one, however, was special, because the remote's stun blasts had a greater reach than a light saber's blade, the trainee would have to deflect numerous stun blasts while waiting for an opportunity to retaliate. For now, James had the level on the remote set to novice, but hoped that soon he'll be able to change it.

James watched as Danny allowed his energy to follow into his light saber and moved to defend himself from the drone. However, when the drone finally fired, the light saber beeped and then shut off allowing the blast to hit Danny in the arm, if James hadn't deflected it with his own light saber.

"What happened?" Danny asked as James smirked,

"You didn't control the flow of energy. You allowed too much to enter the light saber. Remember this," He said pointing at the light saber "Isn't one of your ecto-blasts or your enemy. You're lucky, if this was a normal light saber, it would have exploded and not just turned off."

"Huh," Danny asked as James shut the drone off.

"Daniel, when Chu-Hui first taught me to allow my energy to flow into my light saber, I blew it up many times. I finally found out how much energy I should use. The reason that one didn't is because it is designed to turn off if the ecto-energy level in it becomes too high then it would explode." Danny looked at up shocked.

"I designed it for that purpose."

"Now, let's practice with this." James said as he picked up a stone as Danny looked at him confused. Suddenly the rocked glowed silver and floated above James's hand.

"Now you try it," James said as he allowed the rock to fall back to his head. "It'll help to control you're energy flow. Flow your energy into it and then you'll be able to move it with your mind." James smiled as did Danny. "Now try," Danny gulped and then pointed his head at the rock and closed his eyes. Slowly, the rocked glowed green and slowly floated up. James removed his head from underneath as the rock slowly floated around, but then suddenly…

"Ah," James was raised a shield that protected him as the rock exploded and Danny looked at the remains heart broken.

"Hey, do not feel bad. That was perfect for a first time, now shall we try again?" James asked showing Danny another rock. Danny looked up and the nodded,

"Yeah." With that, Danny tried again as James watched.


	14. Training part 2

"Yo, poindexter's," Shego yelled to Jeremie, Wade and Tucker.

"Yes, Shego," Wade said as Jeremie continued to type on his computer.

"Hey, does she always call you guys that?" Tucker asked.

"We're used to it by now," Jeremie said.

"Well, I go by Tucker or TF as 'Too Fine'." Wade, Jeremie, Kim and Shego blinked as they looked at him, but then shrugged.

"Anyway, you were asking?"

"You know where Danny is?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, why"

"I want to thank him for breakfast." Shego said simply.

"Wait, you thanking someone?" Wade asked a little shocked as Shego face-faulted.

"I'm making her," Kim said.

"Ah, that makes more sense," Shego has barely recovered when Kim said that and face-faulted again.

"I think he's in the southern training room with James," Wade said.

"You think," Jeremie sighed,

"He is,"

"Good, see ya," Shego said as she and Kim walked off.

"You got it," James smiled as Danny moved the rock around with his mind without blowing it up. Danny was smiling as he suddenly caused the rock to fly through the air back and forth. James frowned at that, but didn't say anything, until it exploded again.

"Oh," Danny groaned.

"You must remember that your energy doesn't just stop. It is always flowing into the rock, you have to control how much. Now shall we try again?"

"How many of those do you have?" Danny asked seeing James pull out another rock.

"How many do you need?" James asked as Danny face-faulted at that.

"Now, again," He yelled throwing the rock to Danny who caught it with his mind and then slowly moved it again. Feelings his energy flowing into it, but make sure that it would not explode this time. Smiling, he made it move around a little bit and then at full speed. James smiled at that. _Perfect,_ he thought as he threw the trainee light saber which Danny caught, causing James to smirk.

"Let's begin" He said as he pulled the drone out again and then activated it.

"Stand by,"

...

...

...

"Owiee," A voice yelled that caused the Jedi Masters, Knights, and apprentices in the library including Jocasta to look around.

"**I told you not to hit yourself with the light saber,**" Another said causing Jocasta to shake her head.

"I'm guessing that was Danny and James?" A voice said as Jocasta turned to see Chu-Hui. "Good afternoon, Chu-Hui,"

"Good afternoon, Jocasta," Chu-Hui smiled.

"As per your question, I believe so." Chu-Hui smile as she shook her head as well.

"I should have known. They are already good friends."

"What did you expect? Master James is friendly and that is actually what young Daniel needs from James's report of him," Jocasta said as the two began to walk through the library.

"I know, but I believe James will take on my way of training than anything else."

"And is there a problem with that," Jocasta asked.

"No," Chu-Hui said.

"Are you worried for James and Daniel or are you worried that they will become twice the trouble?" Chu-Hui sweat-faulted at that, but didn't say anything as the two continued to walk.


	15. Training part 3an New Ally and costume

When Shego and Kim finally arrived at the training room, they found Danny deflecting the hundreds of stun blasts coming from the drone that came almost too fast for him to see. "Master, may you…"

"You have the speed, Daniel. I know, I saw it," James said with his arms crossed.

"Relax; you and Phantom are one and the same. There is no Phantom; there is no Fenton, just Danny. Pull the energy you need from your core. Not only will you feel better, but your speed will increase." Danny sweat-faulted at that but then began to do what James said.

"Hey, kid," A voice said suddenly, causing Danny to look and then get hit in the shoulder.

"Ow," He groaned as he deflected the next two.

"Never take your eyes off of your enemy, Danny. They will use that distraction to kill you," James said as he turned to look at Shego and Kim. "Shego, Kim, what did I do this time?"

Shego just ignited her hand and fired at James, knocking him down on the ground. "OW, what did I do?"

"Did you tell your apprentice to cook us breakfast?" Shego asked.

"No," James groaned as he slowly stood up. Danny had turned to look at that and then frowned as he deflected another blast but right at the remote, knocking it out and then jumping up, twirled and landed right in front of James, between him and Shego.

"I did it myself," He said as he moved to defend James.

"Apprentice, relax. Shego is attempting to save thanks, she's just needs to work on it," James said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked at him and then relaxed as he turned the light saber off. James looked at the distance that Danny had jumped and in what time and smiled. "Apprentice, look at where we are and where you were,"

"Huh, oh…" Danny blushed when he realized he must have jumped at least 40 feet into the air over 100 feet, twirling.

"I told you that your ghost side is the same as your human side, but what is this about making people breakfast?" James asked with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, ah…"

"And no lies," James said when he saw Danny smiling. Danny frowned at that,

"Alright, I wanted to say sorry for what I said, so since everyone loved my cooking back home, I thought that I would fix breakfast for the two." James smiled at that as did Kim. "And what do we say, Shego?" Kim asked.

"Thank you," Shego grunted out as James rolled his eyes.

"Apprentice,"

"Yes," Danny asked. James pulled out another remote, but then stopped.

"This is up to you. Another remote or if you feel up to it," James said turning to Kim and Shego, "For a two on one practice battle?" James smirked as Danny saw Kim and Shego reached for their light sabers. Danny gulped a little, but never one for refusing a challenge, he pulled his out and activated it. James smirked at that,

"Alright, this is a two on one practice battle, no hits are allowed, and no plasma or ecto-blasts are allowed. You are allowed to use whatever else you have, but no shields on either side. Begin,"

"Ow," Danny groaned as Carlson bandaged his burnt back. It wasn't that burnt, but it sting. Bell was watching over with her arms crossed. James was nowhere in sight, meaning that Master Kang and Chu-Hui was yelling at him for allowing Kim and Shego to battle his apprentice who only had one day of training.

"I can't believe James did that," Bell said as Carlson chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it really doesn't surprise me, remember when it comes to deflating a swell head, James is the master,"

"I don't have a swell head," Danny said as Carlson finished.

"Now, I hope so. Before, I'm not so sure," Carlson said as Danny and Bell face-faulted.

"Alright, but please don't challenge another Knight."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Danny groaned as Carlson moved on to the burn marks on his arm.

**Meanwhile:**

James was driving towards an electric fence protected mansion that had a huge lawn in front of it. Pulling up in the average black truck, the video screen next to the driver's side activated.

"Do you have an appointment?" A man side that was wearing black glasses and no one could see who he was.

"I'm an old friend. I just wanted to…"

"All visitors are required…" Suddenly a new voice said "Go check the electric fence," as the man was replaced with a short women.

"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" She asked as James smiled at at that as he allowed his face to be seen by taking off the sunglasses.

"My god, have you grown. Come in, come come," She said as the electric gate opened and James drove the truck towards the manor. Soon, E and James were walking down the main hall as E said "Yes, things are going quite well. Quite well, my god, no complaints" The hall had two lakes of rivers on each side with one tree on each side of the door.

The front part was silver, but then changed into a royal red that had many famous and expensive pottery in glass containers in the wall. "But you know it's not the same, not the same at all."

"But weren't you just in the news, a show in Milan." James said looking down at her.

"Supermodels" E said with disgust, "Nothing super about them," E said as the two entered the main room that had windows showing the lawn in front of the manor. Three black and red seats and had a stone curving a battle with Medusa. "Spoiled, stupid, little stick figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves," She continued "Feh! I used to design for gods," E finished pointing at the golden statue of a hero with a water fall coming from his arm that was across his chest. "But perhaps you have come with a challenge, eh? I was surprised to get your call." James smiled and using his telekinesis, pulled out a holo-viewer and activated it.

"My apprentice, his old costume was a jumpsuit and Bell has his mission outfit already done, but he needs an undercover costume and perhaps a training uniform," James said as a hologram of Danny appeared from the holo-viewer. E looked at him and then at the hologram.

"Where do you think you can get a suit like that?"

"You tell me," James smirked as E smiled.

"Oh, you push me too hard, darling, but I accept." She pulled out a pen and paper and started to design. "It will be hidden, but daring." James smiled at that. "Then I'll leave it to you,"

"Yes, go, go, it'll be ready before your next assignment." E said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"You're the best of the best, E."

"I know, Darling, I know," E said as James left with that.


	16. AN

Alright, for this story there are three things I can do:

1. I can delete it and restart, mainly because I have completely lost where I was going with this story

2. I can put it up for adoption if something wants it

3. Simply delete it.

I will give it a month from now for your responses and will do what the majority say to do.


	17. Chapter 17

I have Writer's block and am writing simply to A: Create backstory for a character and B: Just to write whatever comes to mind. I am still working on all of my stories, but in the works is a Danny Phantom/RWBY, a Darker more mature Growing up Creepie stories and two Supreme King (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) plot bunnies that won't allow me to rest. And finally a Smart, nearly God-like powerful Naruto/SG-1 crossover.

Which is the point of this N/A.

On my page, I have a poll listed. When should I have Naruto appear in the Stargate SG-1 timeline?

Please vote and I'll see if I get inspired to write once more.


End file.
